


I'm Coming Home

by cannedTunafish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedTunafish/pseuds/cannedTunafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing I wrote while listening to I'm Coming Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home

**And the blood will dry, underneath my nails**

He held the wand tightly, the snake's green eyes bathed in red.

**And the wind will rise up, to fill my sails**

As he turned, the wind picked up, thunder rolling in the distance.

**So you can doubt, and you can hate**

Thoughts clouded his mind, the words _Avada Kedavra_ repeating like a broken record.

**But I know, no matter what it takes...**

Pushing the memory away, he trudged through the dense forest, scanning for an opening.

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

He found a break in the trees, leading out to a wall of perfectly trimmed hedges.

**Tell the world I'm coming home**

An eagle owl soared down from the darkened sky, perching on his shoulder.

**Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday**

Rain soaked him to the bone as he walked down the brick path.

**I know my kingdom awaits**

Standing at the door, he looked up at the Manor, its shadow looming over him.

**And they've forgiven my mistakes**

He took a deep breath and knocked.

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

Narcissa opened the door, her blue eyes widening in shock.

**Tell the world I'm coming...**

"Draco, you're..."

 **Home** "Home."

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k84QxVJd0tI


End file.
